highway to heaven
by hits-a-guy
Summary: Karin is writing a thesis on how to find an easy way to heaven...wat she does know is how close she is!


Karin was a usual college student who was working hard to get good grades and make a successful career. It was afternoon when Karin reached the library and started searching the books required for her thesis. A few of her friends passed her and acknowledged her. She took the books and set them down on a table in a secluded corner of the library where no one could see her. Karin sat down and opened her books and notes and started jotting down her points for her thesis completion. A white haired boy who looked around her age came and stood next to her. After a few moments he asked her in a husky voice, "can I sit here?", she looked up to see the boy pointing to the seat next to her. She nodded her head and the boy took the seat.

The boy introduced himself, "Hi. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Karin stared at the boy and saw that the boy had the most amazing gravity defying white hair and very beautiful teal colored eyes which stared back at her. She squirmed under his stare but quickly composed herself and replied, "Hi. I am Karin Kurosaki."

Toshiro smiled just a bit and returned to his reading and so did Karin. After a few minutes Toshiro asked Karin about what she was doing her thesis on to which she replied and told him her topic which was how to find an easy way to heaven.

After hours of working on her thesis in the library, Karin decided it was time to leave and said her goodbyes to Toshiro who too was reading for hours in the library.

The next day, Karin returned to the library to her usual spot and continued working on the thesis. After about half an hour, Toshiro came again and asked her if he could join her to which she happily obliged. She was happy to have a friend even in the silence.

For several months the routine continued and Toshiro and Karin kept meeting each other and just greeting each other when they met each other and saying their goodbyes when they left. It was as if no other word was required between them. But one day Karin was waiting for Toshiro to turn up badly and just when he came she grinned to him and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. He asked her, "What's with the smile?"

She replied still grinning,"I am about to find my answers to the thesis and I am going to find an easy way to heaven. I am almost finished with my thesis."

Toshiro congratulated her for her work. After a few hours Karin came out of the library quite satisfied with her work today. She was so engrossed with her thought that she didn't see a speeding car coming towards where she was. The car crashed into her and killed her instantly as all her papers of thesis flew away with the wind.

Karin appeared in her ghost form just after seconds of her death. Her ghost form was watching her own dead form and trying to cope with the fact that she was dead.

Karin looked around the people who were surrounding the area of the accident when her eyes found a pair of teal eyes on the sidewalk looking directly looking at her sadly not at her dead body.

Karin too shocked by her death managed to compose herself after a few moments and walked up to Toshiro. Karin asked him," Toshiro can you see me?" to which he nodded.

Karin a bit shaken asked," how can you see me in my spirit form?"

Toshiro replied," Exactly the way you could see me."

Karin stammered a bit but at last found her strength and asked," what or who are you really?"

Toshiro looked directly at her eyes and replied," I am a death god or in your case your personal death god. Your death was inevitable since your work has brought you too close to finding truth about the workings of heaven. I had to stop you as that was my job so I met you and talked to you in the library when everyone was out of hearing range. Since no one could see me except you, I met and talked just in library. I saw how your whole life was just spent on finding an easy way to heaven so why not I show you what your heart has always sought?"

He held out his hand and hesitantly she took it. Taking her hand he walked straight towards a bright light which appeared out of nowhere and they both vanished into it leaving two butterflies flying up into the sky.


End file.
